Forgiveness Is A Second Chance
by alexandrarodriguez
Summary: When one is finally loved, and could love; it makes everything worth. When one survives, it brings forgiveness. That was what made them the good ones, and the winning side. That was what made Annabeth Chase a part of the family.


**It kinda wrote itself. I just wanted to write something after a whole month and wrote a sentence. Then other. And this happened. But I couldn't find a place to finish it. Sorry. :(**

**I will try to update my other story this week, on holiday but no promises, sorry. I just can't seem to be able to write.**

**BTW, I am finishing this author note. But before, English isn't my first language so sorry for possible grammar or spelling mistakes. If you see one, please don't hesitate to tell it. I actually like it when you tell them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, it goes to Rick Riordan. And Percy owns Annabeth. I have nothing to own, so I write fanfics. Never giving up**!

Annabeth wasn't a girl who purposely send people into difficult situations. So, she expected the same thing.

Boy, she didn't know how much she was wrong.

First, she still tried to love. With no other feelings, love, simply. And loved. But both of them didn't happen. She didn't know why. She did what and when she was asked. Ordered, actually. But she still thought she was being loved. She tried to think about things as if she was helping, not being used. She tried to think about things as if he so called mother was cooking and cleaning, too. Not just herself.

But one person wasn't _a child of Athena_ for nothing.

She knew she was wrong. Gods, she knew it from the beginning. She tried to avoid it, but it was too much. She wasn't dumb, or stupid, or blind. She knew she wasn't a part of the family. She knew she wasn't welcomed there unless she did her chores.

She wasn't welcomed even if she did. She felt like Harry Potter. But she felt worse, because she had both of her parents alive. One was living with her, in the same house, and acted like he didn't notice. And the other was... The other was a goddess, for crying out loud! She could just wave her hand at any moment she liked and Annabeth would be happy. She would be loved and she knew she could forgive if that happened. Her father who was obvious towards everything, her step-mother who decided to make her life a Cinderella story with his father still alive and her mother who was one of the most powerful beings in the world.

But that wave never came. She never forgive, not completely. Her mother couldn't help her, she learned afterwards, but one tiny part of her was still angry. Her mother could have just dropped for a second, nothing more, and talk to her father. Or better, her step-mother who would most likely will be so afraid that she wouldn't even get angry at Annabeth while she boiled inside. While she felt like how Annabeth felt all those seven years.

But that never happened, either.

But someone dropped by. Yeah, someone from her mother's world. Too bad it's purpose wasn't just to say hi. Annabeth didn't felt regret when she stood with a hammer in her hands and a dead body lying on the ground just to be gone after a second. She felt regret, when she was yelled and screamed at, nearly got hit if it wasn't for she didn't sidestepped. Her step-mother looked at her with angry eyes as she escaped from the hit. She looked at her, a little girl who was covering with fear, with eyes filled with tears. Then she looked at her hand and stormed out without saying a word.

It wasn't the worst that could have happened, but it was enough. Enough for Annabeth to feel tired of this shit and leaving home with just a hammer in his hand. Because she knew, if she waited a little longer, she wouldn't find the courage. Then she would be stuck. Forever. With that, she ran to her room. She didn't even close the door, afraid of the noise. She quickly find a overused bag of her step-mother's, who found the bag wasn't worth her anymore and give it to Annabeth. She knew complainings wouldn't make them buy her a new bag, instead having the bag taking away from her. "If you don't know how to be grateful, then you don't deserve it. You don't even need it! And you won't have it until you deserve it, you ungrateful child." her step-mother would say. Calmly, like it's a matter-of-fact. Her half-brothers twins never did a thing to deserve a new bag, then. They never cleaned their room, instead Annabeth did. They never cooked, Annabeth did. They never helped the dishes, Annabeth did, alone.

But she knew it wasn't their fault. That way, she couldn't get herself to hate them. So she kept her mouth shut and never opened.

Finishing filling the bag with her clothes, she slowly walked towards the kitchen. She peeked her head inside, just a little and saw nobody. For once, she was lucky. She grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, and stuffed them into her backpack. Then she opened the jar read 'cookies' with little hearts instead of 'o's and took all the money. She felt bad for a second, before letting the feeling go. Even maids get paid, and she had done enough to have twenty-four bucks. She had been cooking for half a year now, and cleaning, too. She deserved that much.

With that she placed the jar it's old spot and walked slowly, carefully out of the house. A place she never had enough good experiences to call home was left behind, the moment she closed the door. One hand grabbing the hammer tightly, the other holding the backpack so that she was able to place her jacket inside, too.

She left the place where she should have been loved before she even had teeth, instead that made her lose her faith in love.

Sometimes, she looked around and did blame, not herself, not her father or step-mother. She blamed the gods, when she saw a half-blood with an unhappy family life. Because, it was easier. Because, being a half-blood, putting her brothers and parents as her step-mother said was their fault. They were easier to blame.

To blame that she believed love was a lie for too long, too long for a seven year old. But, at the bright side, if there was really a one, being a seven year old made her believe it again. After meeting who would be her family, who she would love and be loved back from, after meeting them, she believed love again. She was able to be saved, and she had been saved.

After everything, a half-blood always had an unhappy family life. Nearly every half-blood had awful parents, but there was something always good to be a family. Other ones who had awful parents, other ones who you could always count on. Other ones who was brothers and sisters, friends. Other half-bloods who understood, and lived the same.

That's why she stopped blaming gods too.

A half-blood always had ones to count on. And a half-blood's relationship with other half-bloods was one thing no on else could have.

That was what made being a half-blood worth other pains.

Even it had a bright side, and a very bright side that Annabeth Chase forgive, and decided blaming for the bad things wasn't the right thing. Being grateful for the good things was the right thing.

Annabeth Chase wasn't ungrateful at all. And that was what made her forgive. And forgiveness, was the best trait one could have. And that was why she survived being a half-blood.

And love.

When one is finally loved, and could love; it makes everything worth. When one survives, it brings forgiveness. That was what made them the good ones, and the winning side.

And being the winning the side not every time comes victory. Annabeth Chase knew it when she was back with her family again and every time she came back after escaping, she knew escaping forever wasn't the right thing.

When one could forgive, it brings the happiness one way or another. Forgiveness is a chance, and Annabeth Chase knew it. That was what brought her back every time. And finally, she was able to settle in. She was able to be a part of that family.

**Again, sorry for crappy ending.**

** As always, as everyone's, please favourite, follow and review, my good ol' readers. Love you all. :)**

**I read it for a second time now and liked it. After not liking five minutes before. I know, I am kinda weird. :/**


End file.
